


Body Electric

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragon Shifter! Mingi, M/M, Mingi gets a bit emotional at the end, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince! Jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jongho loves and protects Mingi with his life.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> First fic uwu hope you enjoy and spread the jonggi love! also this is un-beta'd sorry

Jongho lays down on his bed. Today was an especially tough day, as he was training his younger disciples how to fly on their dragon. It’s been a few weeks since they first met them and they were all quickly acquainted with their new companions.

He hears the door creak open and his eyes quickly shift towards the direction of the door. 

“Hello there, darling. Were you asleep?” 

Ah. It was just his husband, Mingi. 

“No, I took a bath and I just laid down.” He responds. The elder flashes a smile at him as he approaches the bed, laying down next to his lover. “How was your day? You seem exhausted.”

Jongho lets out a short chuckle. “It was. My disciples were quite a handful today. I had to take one of them to the infirmary because they got burned from provoking their dragon.” 

“Mm.” Mingi wraps his arms around the younger’s waist and pulls him closer. “Seems like you had quite an eventful day.”

Jongho sighs. “I was just waiting for it to be over so I could see you. We’ve been so busy nowadays, we barely get time together. I miss you, my love”.

That last line made the elder tighten his grip around the younger. “I miss you too. I missed holding you like this.” He says as he trails his finger down his cheek. Jongho’s lips curl into a small grin. “You always know how to make me smile, love.” He says as he lays a soft peck on his lover’s lips. Mingi lays a hand on his lover’s cheek and kisses him sweetly.

What had been a simple exchange of kisses had heated up slowly, but surely. Hands trailed down Jongho’s waist to his ass. They rarely ever get this worked up, but when they do, they can’t keep their hands to themselves. 

Mingi gives Jongho’s ass a slight squeeze, eliciting a gasp from the younger one. Mingi took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into the younger’s mouth. They licked into each other’s mouths until they pulled back, stripping each other of their clothing. Jongho sits himself into Mingi’s lap, slowly grinding against his thigh. 

Jongho moves his hands up and down his lover’s chest, which is riddled with scars from previous battles with humans. Mingi was the only dragon shifter left in the world, as the rest were killed off in the Great Genocide. After being found and taken in by Jongho, who was only a teenager at the time, he had to keep his identity a secret in order to prevent getting killed by the kingdom. Ever since that fateful day, their relationship blossomed into something beautiful, something that Jongho never wants to lose.  
Mingi shifts their position to lay his lover down. His hands move to Jongho’s beautifully thick thighs. He spreads his legs apart, opening Jongho up for his lover.

He leaves a trail of kisses down the inside of his thighs, and slowly sucks on the ivory skin. Jongho lets out a moan. “God, Mingi, how do you m-manage to make me feel so good?” 

He licks a stripe down his thigh. “It’s because I know you better than anyone else.” He grips his lover’s cock and starts pumping it slowly, making the younger moan softly. “I’ve memorized every part of your beautiful body.” He exhales a puff of smoke and chuckles quietly. “You should see yourself like this love, you look ravishing.”

“You’re one to talk babe.” He says breathily as he pushes his lover’s bangs back to reveal his eyes of crimson and lust. Mingi smirks and quickly tilts his head down to bite down on his neck, sharp teeth pressing against soft skin. “I could eat you up right now babe.” He licks at the bruise forming on his neck slowly. “You don’t understand how badly I want to ram my cock into you and turn you into a mess.” He whispers against the younger’s ear. Jongho mewls at his words. “A-Ah Mingi, just fuck me already.” 

Mingi pulls back and grabs the bottle of oil on the nightstand. He pours some of the oil onto his and starts to rub at the smaller boy’s rim slowly until he pushes a finger past it. He pumps the finger in and out before adding another digit. Jongho grabs the sheets tightly and lets out a soft moan. Mingi may seem big and bad at first glance, but he’s really the sweetest man Jongho has ever met. He is always very gentle with his lover and gives him lots of love and affection.

After all, he was the one who saved his life. 

“M-Mingi, put it in please!” Jongho exclaims. Mingi pulls out his fingers before he coats his cock in more of the oil he used earlier and presses the head against the rim, slowly pushing in until he bottoms out. The both of them let out a groan, Jongho at the feeling of being filled up and Mingi at the tightness wrapped around his length. He begins to move, Jongho letting out a moan at the motion. He wraps his arms around the taller’s waist and pulls him closer as Mingi starts thrusting harder, chains banging against his chest . 

The room is filled with moans and Jongho’s soft pleas of “Harder~” and his lover’s name. Jongho trails his hands down Mingi’s inked back, feeling the scaled skin and digging his nails into it. This encouraged Mingi to go faster and repeatedly hit against that sweet spot that turns Jongho into a loud mess. 

MIngi loved this side of Jongho. Usually, the younger is more serious, as he is the heir to the king’s throne and therefore must maintain a good reputation. However, when the two of them are in intimate situations such as this, all of that goes out the window, and it’s all thanks to Mingi. Mingi takes pride in the fact that he’s the only one that’s able to turn Jongho into this. He growls low just thinking about it, that Jongho is his and his only.

“M-Mingi, I can’t..Let me cum please, I n-need it!” Jongho begs. Mingi savors the noises his lover lets out, his eyes glowing in lust. He picks up the pace, the bed’s headboard banging against the wall and the mattress squeaking loudly. He connects his lips to Jongho’s and bites down on his lower lip. Their lips move in a slow combat, Mingi gripping the younger’s hips tightly. 

“ C-Coming!” Jongho lets out as he throws his head back, cock spurting out white streams of cum. Mingi continues fucking into him, the overstimulation making Jongho’s head spin. He follows after him and comes with a loud growl, filling the younger up with his seed. He pulls out and turns around. Jongho admires the intricate patterns on his back, the marks of a dragon shifter glowing softly in the dim room. 

Jongho sits up and wraps his arms around the elder, pulling down onto the bed and nuzzling his nose into the back of his neck. He plants a kiss and pulls the covers over them. Mingi turns around and stares deeply into the younger's eyes. Jongho bites his lip at the sight and pulls him closer, bodies pressed together. Mingi hides his face in his neck and tightens his grip around him. Jongho feels something wet against his neck, which was a sign that something was wrong.

“Mingi baby, what’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing love, I just thought about how much I don’t deserve you.”

Jongho frowns at the words. He knows in his heart that those words are false. “Mingi, you know that’s not true. You deserve every bit of love and affection in the world. You’re so kind and patient. You’re the reason I wake up in the morning. You’re the light of my life, my everything.”

MIngi sobs quietly. “I-I love you so much. I will never leave you, no matter what.” he says quietly. He lifts his head up to look at the younger, tears trailing down his face. Jongho wipes the tears off of his face and rubs his thumb against the soft skin of Mingi’s cheek. “Calm down, my love. It’s okay, let’s just get some sleep okay?”. Mingi nods in agreement as he closes his eyes and drifts off into sleep. Jongho joins him a bit later.

The two of them have had their ups and downs, but in the end, that never stopped their raging desire for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm sorry if this sucks


End file.
